This invention relates to modifications of oligonucleotides.
Usman et al., "Nucleozymes", International Application No. PCT/US 93/00833, describes modification of the 2'-hydroxyl -group of RNA to produce modified nucleotides. Such nucleotides are termed nucleic acid analogs, and may have a "good coordinating ligand" with divalent metal ions, e.g., a halogen, or amine group. Acyclic analogs are also described.
Eckstein, International Application No. PCT/EP91/01811 (WO 92/07065), describes 2'-hydroxyl modifications of RNA having the following substitutions in place of the hydroxyl group: halo, sulfhydryl, azido, amino, mono-substituted amino and di-substituted amino.
Sproat et al., 1994 "Synthetic catalytic oligonucleotide structures", U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,711, describes hammerhead ribozymes which contain nucleotides having 2'-OR modifications where, O represents oxygen and R represents H, or alkyl, alkenyl, or alkinyl.
Buhr and Matteucci, International Application No. WO 91/06556, describes 2'-hydroxyl modifications of antisense oligonucleotides with NHAc modifications.